Jean-Paul Sartre
|local_nascimento=Paris |data_morte = |local_morte =Paris |nacionalidade = Francês |ocupação =Filósofo, escritor |magnum_opus =''O ser e o nada'' |escola =Existencialismo, Marxismo |interesses =Epistemologia, Ética, Política, Ontologia, Metafísica, Fenomenologia |ideias_notáveis ="O Homem está condenado à liberdade", "A existência precede a essência" |influências =Kant, Marx, Nietzsche, Kierkegaard, Camus, Hegel, Heidegger, Husserl, Dostoievski |influenciados =Deleuze, Simone de Beauvoir, Fanon, Butler, Shariati |prêmios = |rodapé = }} Jean-Paul Charles Aymard Sartre (Paris, 21 de Junho de 1905 — Paris, 15 de Abril de 1980) foi um filósofo, escritor e crítico francês, conhecido como representante do existencialismo. Acreditava que os intelectuais têm de desempenhar um papel ativo na sociedade. Era um artista militante, e apoiou causas políticas de esquerda com a sua vida e a sua obra. Repeliu as distinções e as funções oficiais e, por estes motivos, se recusou a receber o Nobel de Literatura de 1964. Sua filosofia dizia que no caso humano (e só no caso humano) a existência precede a essência, pois o homem primeiro existe, depois se define, enquanto todas as outras coisas são o que são, sem se definir, e por isso sem ter uma "essência" posterior à existência.Ver Sartre, "O Existencialismo É um Humanismo". Biografia 1905 a 1918: a formação do escritor Jean-Paul Sartre era filho de Jean-Baptiste Marie Eymard Sartre, oficial da marinha francesaJean-Baptiste Satre atingiu o posto de segundo-tenente-de-mar-e-guerra. (Cohen-Solal (2008), pg. 51) e de Anne-Marie Sartre (Nascida Anne Marie Schweitzer). Quando seu filho nasceu, Jean-Baptiste tinha uma doença crônica adquirida em uma missão na Cochinchina. Após o nascimento de Jean-Paul, ele sofreu uma recaída e retirou-se com a família para Thiviers, sua terra natal, onde morreu em 21 de setembro de 1906.Cohen-Solal (2008), pg. 50 Jean-Paul, órfão de pai, e então com 15 meses, muda-se para Meudon com sua mãe, onde passam a viver na casa de seus avós maternos. O avô de Sartre, Charles Schweitzer nasceu em uma tradicional família protestante alsaciana da qual faz parte, entre outros, o famoso missionário Albert Schweitzer, sobrinho de Charles. Ao fim da guerra franco-prussiana, Charles optou pela cidadania francesa e tornou-se professor de alemão em Mâcon onde conheceu e casou-se com Louise Guillemin, de origem católica, com quem teve três filhos, George, Émile e Anne-Marie.Cohen-Solal (2008), pp. 43-44 Após o regresso de Anne-Marie, os quatro viveram em Meudon até 1911. O pequeno "Poulou", como Jean-Paul era chamado, dividia o quarto com a mãe. Em seu romance autobiográfico "As Palavras" (Les Mots) confessa que desde cedo a considerava mais como uma irmã mais velha do que como mãe.Sartre (1963), pg. 17 De sua infância ao fim da adolescência, Sartre vive uma vida tipicamente burguesa, cercado de mimos e proteção..Sartre (1963), pp. 21-27 Até os 10 anos foi educado em casa por seu avô e por alguns preceptores contratados. Com pouco contato com outras crianças, o menino tornou-se, em suas próprias palavras, um "Cabotino"Sartre (1963), pg. 26. e aprendeu a usar a representação para atrair a atenção dos adultos com sua precocidade."Felizmente os aplausos não me faltam: escutem eles minha tagarelice ou a Arte da Fuga, os adultos esboçam o mesmo sorriso de degustação maliciosa e de conivência; isso mostra o que sou no fundo: um bem cultural." Sartre (1963) pg. 30. .]] Em 1911, a família Schweitzer mudou-se para Paris. Passa a ter acesso à biblioteca de obras clássicas francesas e alemãs pertencente ao seu avô. Após aprender a ler, Jean-Paul alterna a leitura de Victor Hugo, Flaubert, Mallarmé, Corneille, Maupassant e Goethe,Sartre (1963), pp. 46-57 com os quadrinhos e romances de aventura que sua mãe comprava semanalmente às escondidas do avô. Sartre considerava serem essas suas "verdadeiras leituras", uma vez que a leitura dos clássicos era feita por obrigação educacional."Eu fazia entretanto ''verdadeiras leituras: fora do santuário, em nosso quarto ou debaixo da mesa da sala de jantar; daquelas eu não falava a ninguém e ninguém, salvo minha mãe, me falava delas." Sartre (1964), pp. 53-54 A essas influências, junta-se o cinema, que frequentava com sua mãe e que se tornaria mais tarde um de seus maiores interesses. Sartre conta em "As Palavras" que escrevia histórias na infância também como uma forma de mostrar-se precoce. Suas primeiras histórias eram cópias de romances de aventura, em que apenas alguns nomes eram alterados, mas ainda assim faziam sucesso entre os familiares.Sartre (1963), pp. 101-111. Era incentivado pela mãe, pela avó, pelo tio (que o presenteou com uma máquina de escrever) e por uma professora, a sra. Picard, que via nele a vocação de escritor profissional. Aos poucos, o jovem Sartre passou a encontrar sua verdadeira vocação na escrita."Eu escapava à comédia: não trabalhava ainda, porém não brincava mais, o mentiroso encontrava sua verdade na elaboração de suas mentiras." - Sartre (1963), pg 111. Apenas seu avô o desencorajava da escrita e o incentivava a seguir carreira de professor de letras. Sem enxergar nele o talento que os demais viam, mas conformado com o fato de que seu neto "tinha a bossa da literatura",Sartre (1963), pg. 112 incentivou Sartre a tornar-se professor por profissão e escrever apenas como segunda atividade."(…) a literatura não dava de comer. Sabia eu que escritores famosos haviam morrido de fome? Que outros, para comer, tinham se vendido? Se eu pretendia conservar minha independência, convinha escolher uma segunda profissão. O magistério prometia lazeres;" Sartre (1963), pg 113 Assim, Sartre atribui ao avô a consolidação de sua vocação de escritor: "Perdido, aceitei, para obedecer a Karl, a carreira de escritor menor. Em suma, ele me atirou na literatura pelo cuidado que desprendeu em desviar-me dela".Sartre (1963), pg. 118 Em 14 de abril de 1917 sua mãe casa-se novamente, com Joseph Mancy, que passa a ser co-tutor de Sartre. Livre da dependência dos pais, Anne-Marie muda-se com Sartre para a casa de Mancy em La Rochelle.Cohen-Solal (2008), pg 68 Nesta cidade litorânea, Sartre toma contato pela primeira vez com imigrantes árabes, chineses e negros. Mais tarde ele reconheceria esse período como a raiz de seu anticolonialismo e o início do abandono dos valores burgueses.Cohen-Solal (2008), pg. 76 1921 a 1936: a formação do filósofo Em 1921 retorna ao Liceu Henri IV, agora como interno. Encontra Paul Nizan e os dois tornam-se amigos inseparáveis. De 1922 a 1924, ambos estudam no curso preparatório do liceu Louis-le-Grand, onde se preparam para o concurso da École Normale Superieure. Nessa época despertou seu interesse pela filosofia. Sua primeira influência importante foi a obra de Henri Bergson. Em 1924 ingressou na École Normale Supérieure na mesma turma de Nizan, Daniel Agache e Raymond Aron.Cohen-Solal (2008), pg. 89. Músico e ator talentoso e sempre disposto a participar de brincadeiras e eventos sociais, Sartre torna-se muito popular entre os colegas.Cohen-Solal (2008), pp. 90-95. Os alunos da escola se dividem em grupos de afinidades religiosas ("ateus" e "carolas"), e facções políticas: Socialistas, comunistas, reacionários, pacifistas. Sartre adere aos ateus e aos pacifistasCohen-Solal (2008) pg. 92. e enquanto Aron e Nizan aderem aos círculos socialistas e comunistas e começam a participar da vida política francesa, Sartre mantém o individualismo e o desinteresse pela política que conservaria até o fim da Segunda Guerra. No campo filosófico, além de Bergson, passou a ler Nietzsche, Kant, Descartes e Spinoza. Já na escola começa a desenvolver as primeiras ideias de uma filosofia da liberdade leiga, da oposição entre os seres e a consciência, do absurdo e da contingência que ele viria a desenvolver posteriormente em suas grandes obras filosóficas. Seu principal interesse filosófico é o indivíduo e a psicologia.Cohen-Solal (2008), pp. 98-100. , em Cuba, em 1960.]] Em 1928 presta o exame de mestrado e é reprovado. Durante o ano de preparação para a segunda tentativa, estuda com Nizan e René Maheu na Sorbonne. Conhece a namorada de Maheu, Simone de Beauvoir que mais tarde se tornaria sua companheira e colaboradora até o fim da vida. Maheu havia apelidado Simone de Beauvoir de "Castor", devido à semelhança de seu nome com Beaver (Castor em inglês) e também "porque ela trabalhava como um castor".Rowley (2006), p. 24.Cohen-Solal (2008), pp. 107-108. Sartre assume o apelido e passa a chamá-la de Castor pessoalmente e em todas as cartas que lhe escreveu. Na segunda tentativa do mestrado, Sartre passa em primeiro lugar, no mesmo ano em que Beauvoir obtém a segunda colocação.Cohen-Solal (2008), p. 107.Rowley (2006), p. 36. Sartre e Beauvoir nunca formaram um casal monogâmico. Não se casaram e mantinham uma relação aberta. Sua correspondência é repleta de confidências sobre suas relações com outros parceiros. Além da relação amorosa, eles tinham uma grande afinidade intelectual. Beauvoir colaborou com a obra filosófica de Sartre, revisava seus livros e também se tornou uma das principais filósofas do movimento existencialista. Sua obra literária também inclui diversos volumes autobiográficos, que frequentemente relatam o processo criativo de Sartre e dela mesma. Entre 1929 e 1931, Sartre presta o serviço militar e torna-se soldado meteorologista.Cohen-Solal (2008). pp 107-109 Escreve alguns contos e começa a trabalhar em seu primeiro romance, "Factum sur la contingeance" (Panfleto sobre a contingência), que depois viria a se chamar "La Nausée" (A náusea). Embora tenha se candidatado ao cargo de auxiliar de catedrático no Japão, ele é nomeado professor de filosofia de um liceu em Havre onde permanece até 1936.Cohen-Solal (2008). pg 111 Sartre ainda seria professor em Laon e Paris até 1944, quando abandonou definitivamente o magistério. Em 1933, ele é apresentado à fenomenologia de Husserl por Raymond Aron, que havia retornado de um período como bolsista do Institut Français em Berlim. Percebendo a semelhança dessa corrente à sua própria teoria da contingência, Sartre fica fascinado e imediatamente começa a estudar a fenomenologia através de uma obra introdutória.Este livro é "A Teoria da intuição na fenomenologia de Husserl", de Emmanuel Lévinas, publicado em 1930. (Cohen-Solal (2008), pg. 128) Por sugestão de Aron, candidata-se à mesma bolsa e, aprovado, permanece em Berlim entre 1933 e 1934. Durante esta viagem, estuda a fundo a obra de Husserl e conhece também a filosofia de Martin Heidegger. Publica em 1936 o artigo La Transcendence de l'Égo (A Transcendência do Ego), uma crítica à teoria do Ego Husserliana que por sua vez se baseava no Cogito cartesiano. Sartre desafia o conceito de que o ego é um conteúdo da consciência e afirma que ele está fora da consciência, no mundo e a consciência se dirige a ele como a qualquer outro objeto do mundo. Este é um dos primeiros passos para livrar a consciência de conteúdos e torná-la o "Nada" que mais tarde seria um dos conceitos-chave do existencialismo. De volta à França, continua a trabalhar nas mesmas ideias e entre 1935 e 1939 escreve L'Imagination (A Imaginação), L'Imaginaire (O Imaginário) e Esquisse d'une théorie des émotions (Esboço de uma teoria das emoções). Volta então suas pesquisas para Heiddegger e começa a escrever L´Être et le néant (O ser e o nada). Em 1938 publica o romance La Nausée (A náusea) e a coletânea de contos Le mur (O muro). A náusea apresenta, em forma de ficção, o tema da contingência e torna-se seu primeiro sucesso literário, o que contribui para o início da influência de Sartre na cultura francesa e no surgimento da moda existencialista que dominou Paris na década de 1940. 1939 a 1945: a gênese do intelectual engajado Em 1939 Sartre volta ao exército francês, servindo na Segunda Guerra Mundial como meteorologista. Em Nancy é aprisionado no ano de 1940 pelos alemães, e permanece na prisão até abril de 1941. De volta a Paris, alia-se à Resistência Francesa, onde conhece e se torna amigo de Albert Camus (do qual já conhecia a obra e sobre quem já havia escrito um ensaio elogioso a respeito do livro O Estrangeiro). A amizade entre Sartre e Camus perdurará até 1952, quando os dois rompem a relação publicamente devido à publicação do livro do Camus O Homem Revoltado no qual Camus ataca criticamente o Stalinismo. Sartre defendia uma relação de colaboração critica com o regime da URSS e permitiu a publicação de uma crítica desastrosa sobre o livro do Camus em sua revista Les Temps Modernes (crítica esta que Camus respondeu de maneira extremamente dura) e que foi a gota d´água para o fim da relação de amizade). Mas até o final da vida Sartre admirará Camus, como ele mesmo expressa nas entrevistas que teve com Simone de Beauvoir em 1974 - e que ela publicou postumamente. Em 1943 publica seu mais famoso livro filosófico, L'Être et le Néant (O Ser e o Nada: Ensaio de Ontologia Fenomenológica), que condensa todos os conceitos importantes da primeira fase de seu sistema filosófico. Sua participação na Resistência não é aceita por todos, e o filósofo Vladimir Jankélévitch o reprova por sua "falta de engajamento político" durante a ocupação alemã, e vê em seus posteriores combates em prol da liberdade uma tentativa de se redimir por esta atitude. Em 1945, ele cria e passa a dirigir junto a Maurice Merleau-Ponty a revista Les Temps Modernes (Tempos Modernos), onde são tratados mensalmente os temas referentes à literatura, filosofia e política. Além das contribuições para a revista, Sartre escreve neste período algumas de suas obras literárias mais importantes. Sempre encarando a literatura como meio de expressão legítima de suas crenças filosóficas e políticas, escreve livros e peças teatrais que tratam das escolhas que os homens tomam frente às contingências às quais estão sujeitos. Entre estas obras destacam-se a peça Huis Clos (Entre quatro paredes) (1945) e a trilogia Les Chemins de la liberté (Os caminhos da Liberdade) composta pelos romances L'age de raison (A idade da razão) (1945), Le Sursis (Sursis) (1947) e Le mort dans l'âme'' (Com a morte na alma) (1949). No período mais prolífico de sua carreira escreve ainda várias peças de teatro e ensaios. Na década de 1950 assume uma postura política mais atuante, e abraça o comunismo. Torna-se ativista, e posiciona-se publicamente em defesa da libertação da Argélia do colonialismo francês. A aproximação do marxismo inaugura a segunda parte da sua carreira filosófica em que tenta conciliar as ideias existencialistas de autodeterminação aos princípios marxistas. Por exemplo, a ideia de que as forças sócio-econômicas, que estão acima do nosso controle individual, têm o poder de modelar as nossas vidas. Escreve então sua segunda obra filosófica de grande porte, La Critique de la raison dialectique (A crítica da razão dialética) (1960), em que defende os valores humanos presentes no marxismo, e apresenta uma versão alterada do existencialismo que ele julgava resolver as contradições entre as duas escolas. Considerado por muitos o símbolo do intelectual engajado, Sartre adaptava sempre sua ação às suas ideias, e o fazia sempre como ato político. Em 1963 Sartre escreve Les Mots (As palavras, lançado em 1964), relato autobiográfico que seria sua despedida da literatura. Após dezenas de obras literárias, ele conclui que a literatura funcionava como um substituto para o real comprometimento com o mundo. Em 1964 recebe o Nobel de Literatura, que ele recusa pois segundo ele "nenhum escritor pode ser transformado em instituição". Morre em 15 de abril de 1980 no Hospital Broussais (em Paris). Seu funeral foi acompanhado por mais de 50 000 pessoas. Está enterrado no Cemitério de Montparnasse em Paris. No mesmo túmulo jaz Simone de Beauvoir. Cronologia * 1905 - Sartre nasce em Paris em 21 de junho. * 1907 - Morte de seu pai. Muda-se para a casa do avô materno, em Meudon; retorna a Paris quatro anos depois. * 1924 - Sartre matricula-se na Escola Normal Superior, em Paris. Conhece Simone de Beauvoir. * 1931 - É nomeado professor de filosofia no Havre. * 1936 - Sartre publica A Imaginação e A Transcendência do Ego. * 1940 - Servindo na guerra, Sartre é feito prisioneiro pelos alemães e enviado a um campo de concentração. * 1941 - Liberto, volta à França e entra para a Resistência. Funda o movimento Socialismo e Liberdade. * 1943 - Publica O Ser e o Nada. * 1945 - Sartre dissolve Socialismo e Liberdade e funda, com Merleau-Ponty, a revista Les Temps Modernes. * 1952 - Sartre ingressa no Partido Comunista Francês. * 1956 - Rompe com o Partido Comunista. Escreve O Fantasma de Stálin. * 1960 - Sartre publica Crítica da Razão Dialética. * 1964 - Publica As Palavras. Recusa o Nobel de Literatura por acreditar que "nenhum escritor pode ser transformado em instituição" * 1968 - Durante a revolta estudantil na França e em várias partes do mundo, Sartre põe-se ao lado dos estudantes da barricada. * 1970 - Sartre assume simbolicamente a direção do jornal esquerdista La Cause de Peuple, em protesto à prisão de seus diretores. * 1971 - Publica O Idiota da Família. * 1973 - Colabora na fundação do jornal libertário Libération. * 1980 - Morre em 15 de abril. O existencialismo de Sartre Baseado principalmente na fenomenologia de Husserl e em 'Ser e Tempo' de Heidegger, o existencialismo sartriano procura explicar todos os aspectos da experiência humana. A maior parte deste projeto está sistematizada em seus dois grandes livros filosóficos: O ser e o nada e Crítica da razão dialética. O Em-si É importante postular que a forma como Sartre entende aquilo que ele batiza de "Em-si", termo emprestado de Hegel"Sartre begins by establishing two categories of being he is going to investigate, except that now he employs the language of Hegel in his definitions. The first category is the en-soi (in-itself), which is being-in-itself, the object, totally self-sufficient. The second category is the pour-soi (for-itself), which is the consciousness of the reflected ego, the cogito". (Sartre começa por estabelecer duas categorias de ser que ele vai investigar, exceto que agora, ele emprega a linguagem de Hegel em suas definições. A primeira categoria é o en-soi (em-si), que é o ser-em-si, o objeto, totalmente auto-suficiente. A segunda categoria é o pour-soi (para-si), que é a consciência do ego reflexivo, o cogito.) Kleinberg (2007), pg 134, é diferente daquilo que outros pensadores da existência, como Heidegger, irão compreender o mesmo campo. Segundo o existencialismo sartriano, o mundo é povoado de "Em-si". Podemos entender um Em-si como qualquer objeto existente no mundo e que não é nada além daquilo que é. Este modo de aparição do ser, que não é o único, é fundamentado em três características: o ser é, o ser é o que é, o ser é em-si. Estas três características poderíamos resumir dizendo que este ser é opaco a si mesmo, absoluta plenitude de ser, retomando, segundo Gerd Bornheim, a idéia de um ser esférico presente em Parmênides, que não pode ser penetrado por nada externo a ele. A grosso modo, podemos dizer que possuem o modo de ser do Em-si todos aqueles objetos , que não possuem consciência, que não se fundam na alteridade, na presença do outro. Um ser Em-si não tem potencialidades nem consciência de si ou do mundo. Ele apenas é''. O Para-si A consciência humana é um tipo diferente de ser, por possuir conhecimento a seu próprio respeito e a respeito do mundo. É uma forma diferente de ser, chamada '''Para-si'. É o Para-si que faz as relações temporais e funcionais entre os seres Em-si, e ao fazer isso, constrói um sentido para o mundo em que vive. O Para-si não tem uma essência definida. Ele não é resultado de uma ideia pré-existente. O existencialismo sartriano desconsidera a existência de um criador que tenha predeterminado a essência e os fins de cada pessoa. É preciso que o Para-si exista, e durante essa existência ele define, a cada momento o que é sua essência. Cada pessoa só tem como essência imutável, aquilo que já viveu. Posso saber que o que fui se definiu por algumas características ou qualidades, bem como pelos atos que já realizei, mas tenho a liberdade de mudar minha vida deste momento em diante. Nada me compete a manter esta essência, que só é conhecida em retrospecto. Podemos afirmar que meu ser passado é um Em-si, possui uma essência conhecida, mas essa essência não é predeterminada. Ela só existe no passado. Por isso se diz no existencialismo que "a existência precede e governa a essência". Por esta mesma razão cada Para-si tem a liberdade de fazer de si o que quiser. Liberdade em Sartre Sartre defende que o homem é livre e responsável por tudo que está à sua volta. Somos inteiramente responsáveis por nosso passado, nosso presente e nosso futuro. Em Sartre, temos a ideia de liberdade como uma pena, por assim dizer. "O homem está condenado a ser livre". Se, como Nietzsche afirmava, já não havia a existência de um Deus que pudesse justificar os acontecimentos, a ideia de destino, passava a ser inconcebível, sendo então o homem o único responsável por seus atos e escolhas. Para Sartre, nossas escolhas são direcionadas por aquilo que nos aparenta ser o bem, mais especificamente por um engajamento naquilo que aparenta ser o bem e assim tendo consciência de si mesmo. Em outras palavras, para o autor, o homem é um ser que "projeta tornar-se Deus". Segundo o comentário de Artur Polônio, "se a vida não tem, à partida, um sentido determinado …, não podemos evitar criar o sentido de nossa própria vida". Assim, "a vida nos obriga a escolher entre vários caminhos possíveis mas nada nos obriga a escolher uma coisa ou outra". Assim, dentro dessa perspectiva, recorrer a uma suposta ordem divina representa apenas uma incapacidade de arcar com as próprias responsabilidades. Sartre não nega por completo o determinismo, mas determina o ser humano através da liberdade, não somos, afinal, livres para não ser livres. Afinal de contas, não é Deus, nem a natureza, tampouco a sociedade que nos define, que define o que somos por completo ou nossa conduta. Somos o que queremos ser, o que escolhemos ser; e sempre poderemos mudar o que somos. o quem irá definir. Os valores morais não são limites para a liberdade. Em Paris, sob o domínio alemão, Sartre pôde utilizar suas referências para a liberdade. Organizava-se a Resistência Francesa. Sartre desejava participar do movimento, mas agindo a sua maneira. Não chegou a pegar no fuzil. Sua arma continuava sendo a palavra. Nesta circunstância, o teatro parecia-lhe o instrumento mais adequado para atingir o público e transmitir sua mensagem. Assim surgiu a primeira peça teatral de Sartre, As Moscas, encenada em 1943. Animado pelo êxito de sua primeira experiência, em 1945 Sartre volta à cena com a peça Entre Quatro Paredes, cujos personagens vivem os grandes problemas existenciais que o autor aborda em sua filosofia. Limitação da liberdade A liberdade dá ao homem o poder de escolha, mas está sujeita às limitações do próprio homem. Esta autonomia de escolha é limitada pelas capacidades físicas do ser. Para Sartre, porém, estas limitações não diminuem a liberdade, pelo contrário, são elas que tornam essa liberdade possível, porque determinam nossas possibilidades de escolha, e impõem, na verdade, uma liberdade de eleição da qual não podemos escapar. A existência, a responsabilidade e a má-fé Segundo Raymond Plant, em seu livro Política, Teologia e História, o argumento de que a essência precede a existência implica a necessidade de um criador; assim, quando um objeto vai ser produzido (um martelo, uma caneta, uma máquina), ele obedece a um plano pré-concebido, que estabelece sua forma, suas principais características e sua função, ou seja, ele possui um propósito definido, uma essência que define sua forma e utilidade, e precede a sua existência. Sendo Sartre um representante do existencialismo ateu, ele defende que há um ser onde essa situação se inverte, e a existência precede a essência: o ser humano. Assim, seria o próprio homem o definidor de sua essência, e não Deus, como advogava o existencialismo cristão. Em sua conferência "O existencialismo é um humanismo", Sartre afirma que o ser humano é o único nesta condição; nós existimos antes que nossa essência seja definida. Esse seria um dos preceitos básicos do Existencialismo. Assim, o autor nega a existência de uma suposta "essência humana" (pré-concebida), seja ela boa ou ruim. As nossas escolhas cabem somente a nós mesmos, não havendo, assim, fator externo que justifique nossas ações. O responsável final pelas ações do homem é o próprio homem. Nesse sentido, o existencialismo sartriano concede importante relevo à responsabilidade: cada escolha carrega consigo a obrigação de responder pelos próprios atos, um encargo que torna o homem o único responsável pelas consequências de suas decisões. E cada uma dessas escolhas provoca mudanças que não podem ser desfeitas, de forma a modelar o mundo de acordo com seu projeto pessoal. Assim, perante suas escolhas, o homem não apenas torna-se responsável por si, mas também por toda a humanidade. Essa responsabilidade é a causa da angústia dos existencialistas. Essa angústia decorre da consciência do homem de que são as suas escolhas que definirão a sua essência, e mais, de que essas escolhas podem afetar, de forma irreversível, o próprio mundo. A angústia, portanto, vem da própria consciência da liberdade e da responsabilidade em usá-la de forma adequada. Sartre nega, ainda, a suposição de que haja um propósito universal, um plano ou destino maior, onde seríamos apenas atores de um roteiro definido. Isto implica a constatação de que apenas nós mesmos definimos nosso futuro, através de nossa liberdade de escolha. Porém, Sartre não se restringe em "justificar" a angústia dos existencialistas, fruto da consciência de sua responsabilidade, mas vai além, e acusa como má-fé a atitude daqueles que não procedem de tal forma, renunciando, assim, a própria liberdade. De acordo com o autor, a má-fé é uma defesa contra a angústia criada pela consciência da liberdade, mas é uma defesa equivocada, pois através dela nos afastamos de nosso projeto pessoal, e caímos no erro de atribuir nossas escolhas a fatores externos, como Deus, os astros, o destino, ou outro. Nesse sentido, Sartre considerava também a ideia freudiana de inconsciente como um exemplo de má-fé. Podemos dizer, então, que para os existencialistas a má-fé compreendia a mentira para si próprio, sendo imprescindível para o homem abandonar a má-fé, passando então a condição de ser consciente e responsável por suas escolhas. Ao fazer isso, o homem passa, invariavelmente, a viver num estado de angústia, pois deixa de se enganar, mas em compensação retoma a sua liberdade em seu sentido mais pleno. O outro As outras pessoas são fontes permanentes de contingências. Todas as escolhas de uma pessoa levam à transformação do mundo para que ele se adapte ao seu projeto. Mas cada pessoa tem um projeto diferente, e isso faz com que as pessoas entrem em conflito sempre que os projetos se sobrepõem. Mas Sartre não defende, como muitos pensam, o solipsismo. O homem por si só não pode conhecer-se em sua totalidade. Só através dos olhos de outras pessoas é que alguém consegue se ver como parte do mundo. Sem a convivência, uma pessoa não pode perceber-se por inteiro. "O ser Para-si só é Para-si através do outro", ideia que Sartre herdou de Hegel. Cada pessoa, embora não tenha acesso às consciências das outras pessoas, pode reconhecer neles o que têm de igual. E cada um precisa desse reconhecimento. Por mim mesmo, não tenho acesso à minha essência, sou um eterno "tornar-me", um "vir-a-ser" que nunca se completa. Só através dos olhos dos outros posso ter acesso à minha própria essência, ainda que temporária. Só a convivência é capaz de me dar a certeza de que estou fazendo as escolhas que desejo. Daí vem a ideia de que "o inferno são os outros", ou seja, embora sejam eles que impossibilitem a concretização de meus projetos, colocando-se sempre no meu caminho, não posso evitar sua convivência. Sem eles o próprio projeto fundamental não faria sentido. Críticas ao existencialismo sartriano O existencialismo ateu de Sartre, por sua natureza avessa aos dogmas da igreja e da moral constituída, atraiu muitos grupos que viam na defesa da liberdade e da vida autêntica um endosso à vida desregrada - obviamente, por um erro na compreensão do que há de essencial na concepção de liberdade elaborada pelo filósofo francês. Por razões semelhantes foi vista por muitos como uma filosofia nociva aos valores da sociedade e à manutenção da ordem. Seria uma filosofia contra a humanidade. Esta é uma das razões porque toda a obra de Sartre foi incluída no Index de obras proibidas pela Igreja Católica. Sartre responde a isso na conferência "O existencialismo é um humanismo" em que afirma que o existencialismo não pode ser refúgio para os que procuram o escândalo, a inconsequência e a desordem. O movimento, segundo este texto, não defende o abandono da moral, mas a coloca em seu devido lugar: na responsabilidade individual de cada pessoa. O existencialismo reconhece, assim, a possibilidade de uma moral laica em que os valores humanos existem sem a necessidade da existência de Deus. A moral existencialista pretende que as escolhas morais não sejam determinadas pelo medo da punição divina, mas pela consciência da responsabilidade. No meio acadêmico, o existencialismo foi criticado por tratar exclusivamente de questões ontológicas, e por sua defesa da auto-determinação. O existencialismo seria uma filosofia excessivamente preocupada com o indivíduo, sem levar em conta os fatores sócio-econômicos, culturais e os movimentos históricos coletivos que, segundo o marxismo e o estruturalismo, determinam as escolhas e diminuem a liberdade individual. Em resposta a esta crítica, Sartre fez alterações ao seu sistema, e escreveu "A crítica da razão dialética" como tentativa de compatibilizar o existencialismo ao marxismo. Dos dois tomos planejados, apenas o primeiro foi publicado em vida em 1960. O segundo tomo, inacabado, foi publicado postumamente. Neste texto, afirma que "o marxismo é a filosofia insuperável de nosso tempo", e admite que enquanto a humanidade estiver limitada por leis de mercado e pela busca da sobrevivência imediata, a liberdade individual não poderia ser totalmente alcançada. Não se pode negar sua duradoura influência sobre os mais variados ramos do conhecimento humano. Por ser muito voltado à discussão de aspectos formadores da personalidade humana, o existencialismo exerceu influência na psicologia de Carl Rogers, Fritz Perls, R. D. Laing e Rollo May. Na literatura, influenciou a poesia da Geração Beat, cujos maiores expoentes foram Jack Kerouac, Allen Ginsberg e William S. Burroughs, além dos dramaturgos do chamado Teatro do absurdo. Sartre prova sua relevância até na TV contemporânea, onde o cultuado produtor Joss Whedon costuma inserir o existencialismo em seus projetos Buffy, a Caça Vampiros, Angel e Firefly - o que, através da repetição descontextualizada dos jargões existencialistas, acaba por contribuir para a incompreensão e reforça preconceitos já existentes. Através de suas contribuições à arte, Sartre conseguiu inserir a filosofia na vida das pessoas comuns. Esta continua a ser sua maior contribuição à cultura mundial. Obras * L'imagination (A imaginação), ensaio filosófico - 1936 * La transcendance de l'égo (A transcendência do ego), Ensaio filosófico - 1937 * La nausée (A náusea), romance - 1938 * Le mur (O muro), contos - 1939 * Esquisse d'une théorie des émotions (Esboço de uma teoria das emoções), ensaio filosófico - 1939 * L'imaginaire(O imáginário), ensaio filosófico - 1940 * Les mouches (As moscas), teatro - 1943 * L'être et le néant (O ser e o nada), tratado filosófico - 1943 * Réflexions sur la question juive (Reflexões sobre a questão judaica), ensaio político - 1943 * Les Lettres Nouvelles (A República da Silêncio),ensaio filosófico - 1944 * Huis clos (Entre quatro paredes), teatro - 1945 * Les Chemins de la liberté (Os Caminhos da Liberdade) trilogia, compreendendo: ** L'age de raison (A idade da razão), romance - 1945 ** Le sursis (Sursis), romance - 1947 ** La mort dans l'Âme (Com a morte na alma), romance - 1949 * Morts sans sépulture (Mortos sem sepultura), teatro 1946 * L'Existentialisme est un humanisme (O existencialismo é um humanismo), transcrição de uma conferência proferida em 1946 - Texto posteriormente rejeitado por Sartre. * La putain respectueuse (A prostituta respeitosa), teatro - 1946 * Qu'est ce que la littérature? (O que é a literatura?), ensaio - 1947 * Baudelaire - 1947 * Les jeux sont faits (Os dados estão lançados), romance - 1947 * Situations, Vários volumes que reúnem ensaios políticos literários e filosóficos - 1947 a 1965 * Les Mains Sales (As mãos sujas), teatro - 1948 * L'Engrenage (A engrenagem), teatro - 1948 * Orphée noir (Orfeu negro), teatro - 1948 * Le diable et le bon dieu (O diabo e o bom Deus), teatro - 1951 * Saint Genet, comédien et martyr (Saint Genet, ator e mártir), biografia de Jean Genet - 1952 * Les séquestrés d'Altona (Os sequestrados de Altona) - 1959 * Critique de la raison dialectique - Tome I: théorie des ensembles pratiques (Crítica da razão dialética, Tomo I), tratado filosófico - 1960 * '' Furacão sobre Cuba''- 1961escrito juntamente com Fernando Sabino e Rubem Braga" * ''Les mots (As palavras), Autobiografia - 1964 * L'idiot de la famille - Gustave Flaubert de 1821 a 1857 (O idiota de família), biografia inacabada de Gustave Flaubert. Apenas dois dos quatro volumes planejados foram escritos - 1971 (Vol I) – 1972 (vol II) Obras póstumas * Carnets de la drôle de guerre (Diário de uma guerra estranha), Diário escrito entre setembro de 1939 e março de 1940 - 1983. Reedição ampliada em 1995. * Cahiers pour une morale (Cadernos por uma moral). Esboço inacabado de uma teoria moral existencialista preconizada em O ser e o nada. Escrito em 1947 e 1948 - 1983. * Lettres au Castor et à quelques autres. Dois volumes abarcando correspondência de 1926 a 1963. Organizado por Simone de Beauvoir -1983 * Le scènario Freud (Freud, além da alma), Roteiro do filme de John Huston realizado por Sartre entre 1959 e 1960 e não utilizado integralmente devido a conflitos com o diretor - 1984 * Critique de la raison dialectique - Tome II: l'inteligibilité de l'histoire (Crítica da razão dialética - Tomo II: a inteligibilidade da história), Ensaio filosófico. Escrito em 1958 e publicado em 1985. * Sartre no Brasil: a conferência de Araraquara. Edição bilíngue (português e francês) contendo a transcrição da conferência na Faculdade de Filosofia de Araraquara em 4 de setembro de 1960 - 1986. * Verité et Existence (Verdade e Existência), fragmentos de um ensaio filosófico escrito em 1948 - 1989 * Écrits de jeunesse (Escritos da juventude), textos escritos entre 1922 e 1928 - 1990 * Le reine Albemarle ou le dernier touriste (A rainha Albemarle ou o último turista), fragmentos inacabados escritos em 1951 e publicados em 2009 (no Brasil). Bibliografia * COHEN-SOLAL, Annie. Sartre: uma Biografia. Tradução de Milton Persson. 2.ed. Porto Alegre: L&PM Editores, 2008. ISBN 85-254-1776-4 * __________. Sartre. Tradução de Paulo Neves. Porto Alegre: L&PM Editores, 2005. ISBN 85-254-1443-3 * GUTTING, Gary. French Philosophy in the Twentieth Century. Port Chester, NY: Cambridge University Press, 2001. p. 125. * * LÉVY, Bernard-Henri. O Século de Sartre. Tradução de Jorge Bastos. Rio de Janeiro: Nova Fronteira. 2001. ISBN 85-209-1229-X * MOUTINHO, Luiz Damon Santos. Sartre: Existencialismo e Liberdade (Coleção Logos). São Paulo: Moderna, 1996. ISBN 85-16-01226-3 * NIETZSCHE, Friedrich. A Gaia Ciência. São Paulo: Hemus, 1981. p. 343. * PERDIGÃO, Paulo. Existência e Liberdade. Porto Alegre: L&PM, 1995. ISBN 85-254-0502-7 * PLANT, Raymond. Politics, Theology and History. Port Chester, NY: Cambridge University Press, 2001. p. 246. * RIBEIRO, Renato Janine. "O Pensador que Engajou a Filosofia na Política". Revista Cult (Especial Filosofia). São Paulo: Editora Bregantini, novembro 2005, ano 8, número 97, pp. 52-55. ISSN 1414707-6 * ROUTLEDGE STAFF. Concise Routledge Encyclopedia of Philosophy. Florence, KY: Routledge, 2000. p. 265. * ROWLEY, Hazel. Tête-à-Tête: Simone de Beauvoir e Jean-Paul Sartre (tradução de Adalgisa Campos da Silva) - Rio de Janeiro: Objetiva, 2006. ISBN 85-7302-782-7 * SARTRE, Jean-Paul. As Palavras. Tradução de J. Guinsburg. 2.ed. Rio de Janeiro: Nova Fronteira, 2005. ISBN 85-209-1072-6 * __________. Crítica da Razão Dialética. Rio de Janeiro: DP&A Editora, 2002. * __________. O Existencialismo É um Humanismo. Apud Os Pensadores. Vol. XLV. São Paulo: Abril Cultural. p. 09-28. * VISKER, Rudi. "Was Existentialism Truly a Humanism?" Sartre Studies International 13.1 (junho 2007): 3(13). Academic OneFile. Gale. CAPES. 1.2008. Ligações externas * * * *[http://www.sens-public.org/article.php3?id_article=157 A antropologia estrutural e historica de Jean-Paul Sartre, Sens Public] *[http://www.sens-public.org/spip.php?article544 Sartre, Textos em linha, Sens Public] |depois= }} Categoria:Nobel de Literatura Categoria:Existencialistas Categoria:Fenomenólogos Categoria:Filósofos do século XX Categoria:Filósofos da França Categoria:Dramaturgos da França Categoria:Ateus da França Categoria:Sepultados no Cemitério do Montparnasse Categoria:Naturais de Paris Categoria:Nascidos em 1905 af:Jean-Paul Sartre am:ዥን-ፖል ሳትራ an:Jean-Paul Sartre ar:جان بول سارتر arz:جان بول سارتر ay:Jean-Paul Sartre az:Jan Pol Sartr bat-smg:Žans Puolės Sartros be:Жан-Поль Сартр be-x-old:Жан-Поль Сартр bg:Жан-Пол Сартр bn:জঁ-পল সার্ত্র্‌ br:Jean-Paul Sartre bs:Jean-Paul Sartre ca:Jean-Paul Sartre ckb:ژان پۆڵ سارتەر cs:Jean-Paul Sartre cy:Jean-Paul Sartre da:Jean-Paul Sartre de:Jean-Paul Sartre el:Ζαν-Πωλ Σαρτρ en:Jean-Paul Sartre eo:Jean-Paul Sartre es:Jean-Paul Sartre et:Jean-Paul Sartre eu:Jean-Paul Sartre ext:Jean-Paul Sartre fa:ژان-پل سارتر fi:Jean-Paul Sartre fr:Jean-Paul Sartre fy:Jean-Paul Sartre ga:Jean Paul Sartre gd:Jean-Paul Sartre gl:Jean-Paul Sartre he:ז'אן-פול סארטר hi:ज्यां-पाल सार्त्र hif:Jean-Paul Sartre hr:Jean-Paul Sartre hu:Jean-Paul Sartre hy:Ժան Պոլ Սարտր ia:Jean-Paul Sartre id:Jean-Paul Sartre ilo:Jean-Paul Sartre io:Jean-Paul Sartre is:Jean-Paul Sartre it:Jean-Paul Sartre ja:ジャン＝ポール・サルトル jv:Jean-Paul Sartre ka:ჟან-პოლ სარტრი kk:Сартр Жан-Поль ko:장폴 사르트르 ku:Jean-Paul Sartre ky:Сартр, Жан-Поль la:Ioannes Paulus Sartre lb:Jean-Paul Sartre lmo:Jean-Paul Sartre lt:Jean-Paul Sartre lv:Žans Pols Sartrs mk:Жан-Пол Сартр ml:ഷാൺ-പോൾ സാർത്ര് mn:Жан Пол Сартр mr:ज्याँ-पॉल सार्त्र ms:Jean-Paul Sartre mwl:Jean-Paul Sartre my:ယန်းပေါလ်ဆတ် mzn:ژان‌پل سارتر nl:Jean-Paul Sartre nn:Jean-Paul Sartre no:Jean-Paul Sartre oc:Jean-Paul Sartre pa:ਜ਼ਾਂ ਪਾਲ ਸਾਰਤਰ pcd:Jean-Paul Sartre pl:Jean-Paul Sartre pms:Jean-Paul Sartre pnb:ژاں پال سارتر qu:Jean-Paul Sartre ro:Jean-Paul Sartre ru:Сартр, Жан-Поль rue:Жан-Пол Сартр sh:Jean-Paul Sartre simple:Jean-Paul Sartre sk:Jean-Paul Sartre sl:Jean-Paul Sartre sq:Jean-Paul Sartre sr:Жан Пол Сартр sv:Jean-Paul Sartre sw:Jean-Paul Sartre ta:ஜான் பவுல் சாட்டர் th:ฌ็อง-ปอล ซาทร์ tl:Jean-Paul Sartre tr:Jean-Paul Sartre tt:Жан-Поль Сартр uk:Жан-Поль Сартр ur:ژاں پال سارتر uz:Jean-Paul Sartre vi:Jean-Paul Sartre vo:Jean-Paul Sartre war:Jean-Paul Sartre yi:זשאן-פאל סארטרע yo:Jean-Paul Sartre za:Jean-Paul Sartre zh:让-保罗·萨特 zh-min-nan:Jean-Paul Sartre zh-yue:薩特